


阿茲拉斐爾長大了一點點

by robinsonola



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 中文, 多眼茲寶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: 從聲音的大小和方向判斷，他原以為會看見一隻小型動物或幼獸。他意外地發現自己猜錯了，那是一個天使──肉嘟嘟的嬰兒天使，揮舞著小小的手腳，撲動著小小的翅膀。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19





	阿茲拉斐爾長大了一點點

**Author's Note:**

> ◎多眼茲寶&天使克羅里  
◎基本上based on速水大大的圖  
◎茲寶世界可愛！！！宇宙可愛！！！

他們相遇在一個花園。一個花團錦簇，生意盎然的花園。

天使克羅里在享受他的午後散步，他的紅色長髮和白色袍子在風中微微飄揚。他思考著很多事情，又似乎什麼也沒在思考。這時一個細微的窸窣聲從不遠處傳來，他停下腳步，向花叢的另一頭張望。

從聲音的大小和方向判斷，他原以為會看見一隻小型動物或幼獸。他意外地發現自己猜錯了，那是一個天使──肉嘟嘟的嬰兒天使，揮舞著小小的手腳，撲動著小小的翅膀。

小天使沒發現克羅里。他一個人在草地上自得其樂地打著滾，歡快地哼哼著，一會兒爬，一會兒走，一會兒又拍拍翅膀，但稍稍離地即掉回地面。他似乎對飛不起來毫不在意，每次掉回草皮上，就發出愉快的叫聲，在地上滾個幾圈，又回到自己的遊戲。

克羅里溫柔地望著他。新生命總是令他讚嘆驚奇。

學步的小天使再次鼓動翅膀，六翼──是智天使？這次飛得比較高，越來越高，越來越高，超越了克羅里的身高。他四處張望，身上的千眼都好奇地張大，彷彿變化的視角令他眼花撩亂。

然後他看見了克羅里。

小天使發出了一個驚訝的尖叫。克羅里從沒聽過這麼可愛的聲音。

但下一秒小天使就為分心付出了代價，幼小的翅膀一個不穩，他瞬間咚地一聲摔落地面。

克羅里一個箭步衝上前，將皺起臉蛋，準備放聲大哭的寶寶捲進懷中。

「嘿，小傢伙，你受傷了嗎？」他柔聲說，一邊安撫地搖晃著孩子。

小天使抬起頭，盯著克羅里看了兩秒鐘，那些藍眼睛像天空一樣清澈純淨。然後他綻放出一個如日出般的笑容。整個世界彷彿變得更明亮，克羅里不由自主地眨了眨眼睛。

「我是克羅里。」克羅里指指自己。

「可烏。」小天使學著說，揮舞著手臂。

「克羅──里。」

「克烏──力。」孩子噘起了嘴唇，然後又笑了。

「你覺得我的名字很好笑嗎？」克羅里說，伸手搔搔小天使的肚皮。小天使咯咯笑了起來，四周的樹葉也隨之發出愉快的沙沙聲。

「阿茲拉斐爾。」小天使軟軟地說，指指自己。

「很高興認識你，阿茲拉斐爾。」克羅里微笑著說，伸出手指碰了碰懷中新朋友的嫩嫩的鼻尖。

天使是愛的生物。他們在上帝的愛中誕生，在萬物的愛中成長。愛是他們的本質，他們的奶與蜜。感受到愛的天使才會茁壯，並將他所有的愛回報予世間眾生靈。

在阿茲拉斐爾伸出雙手抓住克羅里的指節，臉上的所有眼睛都鬥雞眼盯著他修長的手指看的那一刻，克羅里感覺到了。雖然非常微小，但他能真確地感覺到一件事：他臂彎裡的這個小東西，在那一瞬間長大了一點點。

從此之後，在克羅里的例行散步時間，其他天使們常常看見一個六翼天使寶寶東倒西歪地繞著他飛，像專屬於他個人的小小衛星。

= = =

東邊出現了騷亂，憤怒而兇悍的別西卜帶著一支惡魔突襲隊殺進音樂廳堂。當時許多天使聚集在裡面吟詠詩歌，被突如其來的攻擊打了個措手不及。大量天使負傷，醫者短缺。作為拉斐爾的左右手，克羅里接到了派令。

但他離不開這群悲傷的藍眼睛。

「你一定要走嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾說，他的每隻眼睛都染上了水氣，像一片即將漲潮的海洋。他原本抓在手上，想要克羅里教他寫字用的羽毛筆和羊皮紙卷全落在地上，和克羅里擺在桌上要和他分享的蘋果一起被遺忘了。

克羅里心中揪成一團。他將已經長到他腰部高度的阿茲拉斐爾抱了起來。小天使馬上回抱住他，頭暖暖地倚靠在他肩上，奶油色的捲髮搔著他的下巴。

「很多天使受了傷，他們需要我呀。」克羅里摟著他的寶貝。「我馬上就要走了，但很快就回來，我保證。」

「我不能跟你一起去嗎？」

「不行，太遠了，你還飛不了那麼長的路途。」

克羅里必須離開，他有職責在身。他畢竟是醫者之蛇，拉斐爾需要他。

他抱著阿茲拉斐爾走到露臺，滿天星斗包圍了他們。

「你看看那裡。」克羅里指向宇宙的一角，閃著光澤的星雲。「那是南門二。」

「漂亮。」阿茲拉斐爾輕聲說。

「那是我建造的。」克羅里說，星星驕傲地眨眼，它們是克羅里最美的造物。

「真的？」阿茲拉斐爾張大了眼睛，眼中閃爍著星光。

克羅里望著他的臉，感受到喜愛之情止不住地湧來。他是多麼不願離開。

「我覺得……我感覺到……」阿茲拉斐爾驚訝地轉向他。在那一瞬間，克羅里又感覺到了，懷中的孩子微不可見地長大了一點點。

他帶著驚嘆之情抱緊了阿茲拉斐爾，在他的額頭落下一吻。

「我不在，你也要好好長大噢。」

克羅里展開潔白的雙翼，頭也不回地飛去。他知道阿茲拉斐爾張著每一隻眼睛，只因為不願意錯過每一秒他飛離的背影。

= = =

地獄的攻勢一波接著一波，傷者持續入院出院，不知不覺已經大半年過去了。克羅里的忙碌好像沒有盡頭似的。

他伸了個懶腰，赤腳坐在長廊的樑柱旁，望著中庭花園發呆。身旁有一叢開得不怎麼樣的玫瑰，克羅里對花叢發出威嚇的嘶嘶聲，花蕾微微的抖了一下。

他有時會思念阿茲拉斐爾。在他每次看見小孩的時候，看見蘋果的時候，有時沒有任何理由，思念便突然來襲。有時夜晚他凝視星空，望著閃著模糊光芒的南門二，想著阿茲拉斐爾小小的手臂環抱住他脖子的感覺，覺得格外掛念。

就只是偶然認識的一個小小的智天使罷了。

但他還那麼小，那麼懵懂。

克羅里是那麼想念他。

「克羅里！」

那個聲音聽起來很像阿茲拉斐爾，奇怪了。

克羅里站起身，轉頭一看──

阿茲拉斐爾正從長廊的另一頭全速飛翔向他衝來。

「什麼？等等──」

下一秒克羅里就被小天使撞了個滿懷，向後栽倒進那叢不怎麼樣的玫瑰花叢裡。

「克羅里！」阿茲拉斐爾快樂地喊他。緊緊抱住他的脖子，把臉頰埋進他的胸口。

克羅里驚訝得回不了神，但他反射性地也緊緊抱住阿茲拉斐爾，將鼻子埋進那頭奶油色的捲髮裡。

「阿茲拉斐爾……你怎麼在這裡？」

阿茲拉斐爾從他身上爬了起來，笑容如春暖花開，萬里晴空。

似乎……都沒有長大啊。克羅里望著那思念的笑容想著，這孩子這段期間都一個人嗎？

「我一直飛，一直飛……」

「你一路飛到這裡？」克羅里喊了起來，「那麼遠！連我都要飛整整兩天啊！你在想什麼？我不是說不要來嗎？快讓我看你的翅膀，有沒有受傷？有沒有跌倒？」

「……飛了半天，就碰到那個好心的天使，他把我帶來了。」

克羅里坐起來，阿茲拉斐爾因為角度的變化從克羅里胸前滑到了腿上。他這才看見大天使拉斐爾本尊正在不遠處，面帶微笑優雅地走了過來。

「我去和天使議會談話，回來的路上碰到這個孩子，他飛得非常努力喔。」他摸摸阿茲拉斐爾的頭髮，後者看起來得意洋洋。「我毫不懷疑他可以靠自己的力量飛到這裡來，但實在不太忍心看他這麼辛苦，就決定帶他一程。沒想到他是來找你的。」

「謝謝您。真的非常感謝。」克羅里說，低頭向大天使致意。

「好好陪陪他吧。」拉斐爾柔聲說，隨即轉身離開了。

「你在生氣嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾小小聲地說。

克羅里嘆了一口氣。

「讓我看看你的翅膀。」

阿茲拉斐爾順從地從他身上爬下來。翅膀狀態還不錯，沒有受傷的跡象。克羅里總算放心了。

「那個好心的天使幫我看過了。」阿茲拉斐爾軟軟地說，轉回來面對克羅里。「他說我很棒喔。」

「你很棒。真的、真的很棒。」

「你說很快就回來的。」阿茲拉斐爾說，嘟著嘴。

「對不起，我太忙了。」

「我知道。所以我就自己飛來了。」阿茲拉斐爾又爬進他懷裡。「我真的好想你。」

克羅里緊緊地抱住他，把他按在胸口。「我也是。」

他們享受著彼此的久違的擁抱，久久都不願放開。

「我感覺得到喔。」阿茲拉斐爾說，抬頭看著克羅里。

「什麼？」

「愛。」

克羅里笑著親吻他的額頭。阿茲拉斐爾會好好長大的。

===the end===


End file.
